


I Blame You

by merthurs_babe



Series: 30DayOTPFluff [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30DayOTPFluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, fluffyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurs_babe/pseuds/merthurs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being late wasn't so bad. At least when cuddles were involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame You

**Author's Note:**

> 30DayOTPFluff
> 
> Day 3: Merthur + Cuddles

“Rise and shine!” Merlin shouted to wake up the blond in his four-poster bed. He pulled away the curtains to allow the light through, which erupted a moan from Arthur.

“No.” He mumbled into his pillows, tugging the sheets closer to his body.

“Arthur. You’ve got a schedule to keep today, remember?” He stood with his hands on his hips by Arthur’s bedside, watching him with an amused expression.

“Cancel them.” He muttered, bringing a pillow around his head to block out the sunlight that Merlin let in.

“It’s a roundtable meeting, training session, and knighting ceremony. You know I can’t cancel those.” Arthur reached a tired hand for another pillow, tossing it behind him in the hopes of hitting his manservant in the face. Instead, he heard it plop on the ground.

“It’s too early.”

“Arthur.” Merlin groaned in annoyance at the king’s necessity to sleep in and reached over to try and forcibly pull him from the bed.

“Merlin!” He heard Arthur shout in surprise as he struggled to get away from Merlin’s pulling arms.

“Arthur, you have to get _out_ of bed!” As much as Merlin didn’t want to admit it, Arthur was stronger than him physically, so he had no chance of actually getting Arthur from the bed.

“I don’t have to listen to the likes of you!” Arthur stated grumpily, grabbing tightly onto Merlin’s wrists. Merlin opened his eyes wide in shock when he felt himself being flipped over onto the bed. He squeaked loudly, bracing himself for something hard, but landed on the bed with a thump. He blinked a few times, staring at the smirking Arthur next to him. “I win.” He added simply.

“Arthur,” Merlin started, not having time for Arthur’s little games right now, and began to get out of the bed, but Arthur’s strong hand took a hold of Merlin’s wrist.

“Oh no you don’t.” Arthur pulled him back onto the bed, and Merlin had to bite back his smile. He couldn’t let Arthur enjoy this any more than he already is.

“Arthur.” He began again, but was interrupted by soft kisses being pressed onto the nape of his neck. “You’re – You’re going to be late.” He tried to explain, knowing fully well that Arthur wouldn’t listen.

“I’m the king. What can they really do to me? Scold me for sleeping in?” He could feel Arthur grin against his neck, making him roll his eyes.

“I know what I’d do to you.” Merlin muttered, turning over to face the blond better. Arthur pursed his lips, giving him a dimpled smirk.

“I’d love to hear more about that. What are you going to do to me?” Merlin leaned over to rest his forehead against Arthur’s, raising a cocky eyebrow.

“I’ll cut off your supply of kisses. Meaning, no more kisses for you until I say so.” Merlin winked and quickly moved out of Arthur’s bed to avoid getting snatched by him for a second time. He padded silently towards the table with the breakfast Merlin had brought Arthur this morning, being aware of the fact that Arthur would now try to get out from the bed. He proceeded to pick one of the grapes from the bowl of grapes on the tray of food and popped it in his mouth. “Mmm. These are good grapes. You definitely should try them.” Merlin grinned, keeping his back facing Arthur.

“Are they now?” Arthur had come up from behind him, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist securely. Merlin glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“They are. Maybe if you eat and allow me to dress you for today, I’ll reconsider my harsh punishment.” Arthur wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

“Why would I eat breakfast when all I really want to do is this?” Arthur swooped his arm under Merlin’s knees and one behind Merlin’s neck, picking him up bridal-style. Merlin squeezed his eyes closed in panic, but then eventually understood what Arthur was actually doing. He opened one eye slowly and found that Arthur had carried him over to his bed.

“Arthur, you know someone’s going to send a servant to look for you if you’re late, right?” The blond shrugged his shoulders and snuggled into his sheets again, but with Merlin at his side this time.

“I think you’re just saying that.” Arthur grinned, pulling Merlin closer. He chose not to fight back and rested his head on Arthur’s bare chest.

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. I’ll leave the mystery.” Merlin glanced up at Arthur, who was already staring at him. It was silent a few moments, but Arthur broke it like always.

“Does this mean you’re banning your no-kissing policy?”

“You tell me.” Merlin peppered soft kisses along Arthur’s collarbone, smiling slightly at the sound of Arthur’s lips parting. The blond shook his head, tracing circles on the back of Merlin’s hip.

“You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“And you’re going to get _me_ in trouble for making you late.” Merlin entwined his fingers with Arthur’s free ones, continuing to press kisses up along Arthur’s neck.

“Fair enough. I’ll just say the cook prepared me a horrible breakfast and you had to fetch me another.” Merlin couldn’t hold in his laugh as he leaned his face on Arthur’s chest.

“She already hates me. I always steal her food when she’s ‘not looking’.”

“I didn’t know you had this criminal side to you, Merlin.” He could feel the vibrating noise of Arthur’s chuckle and he nodded.

“Arch enemies. It’s a mutual relationship.”

“It’s good to hear that you have this type of relationship with my cook. Try not to get me poisoned, okay?” Merlin grinned, leaning up to place his nose up against Arthur’s.

“Ah, don’t worry. I won’t.” He then pressed his lips over Arthur’s softly, pulling away after a few seconds. Merlin noticed that Arthur now had a happy smile on his face and he guessed it was from when he realized that Merlin wasn’t really going to cut him off from kisses. It almost made him cackle out loud.

“You know, you were doing it all wrong, Merlin.” Arthur said after a while and smirked as he rolled them over, so that Merlin was laying on his back and Arthur was on top of him. Merlin gave him a quick eye roll.

“Was I? I didn't notice that you weren't enjoying it.” He retorted, his words full of ironic sarcasm.

“Yes, but I believe it’s supposed to go something like this.” Arthur leaned down to press a firmer kiss to Merlin’s plump lips, one full of pure passion and love. If it was possible, Merlin pulled Arthur closer to him and didn’t let go. He decided in that moment that he’d never let go of Arthur, even if his life depended on it.


End file.
